Arigato Ulquiorra
by ayano646cweety
Summary: Yap! Aku Orihime Inoue. Sifatku ceria dan penuh semangat. Umurku 13 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama dengan Ulquiorra, Nel, Rukia, dan juga Ichigo. Aku sangat menyukai Ulquiorra. Entah mengapa aku menyukainya, padahal dia selalu kasar dan sangat galak.


Hai! Hai! Hai!

Ini adalah fic aku di kamichama Karin. Tapi, Ayano pengen ngedit ke fandom Bleach.

Semoga minna suka…..^_^

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pairing : UlquiHime

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

ARIGATOU ULQUIORRA

Orihime POV

"Orihime! Ayo pulang!" panggil seseorang padaku Yang tengah asyik membolak-balik majalah terbaru minggu ini.

"Ichigo. Baiklah, tunggu." Ucapku dan segera membereskan bukuku dan kumasukkan kedalam tas. Tapi serasa ada yang kurang…

"Ulquiorra mana?" tanyaku. Ya, itulah yang kurasa kurang.

"Dia ada janji dengan Nel." Jawab Ichigo.

"Oh…" ucapku mengerti.

"Jangan cemburu." Ucap Ichigo dengan senyum usilnya.

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu. Diakan sepupu angkat Ulquiorra. Nel juga teman baikku. Untuk apa aku cemburu." Ucapku agak kesal. Jelas saja mana munkin aku cemburu. Lagipula Nel lagi dekat dengan Grimmjow.

"Hahaha… kau imut sekali kalau sedang cemberut." Tawa Ichigo yang menggelegar membuat teman-temanku yang masih dikelas menatapnya.

Yap! Aku Orihime Inoue. Sifatku ceria dan penuh semangat. Umurku 13 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama dengan Ulquiorra, Nel, Rukia, dan juga Ichigo. Aku sangat menyukai Ulquiorra. Entah mengapa aku menyukainya, padahal dia selalu kasar dan sangat galak. Aku juga menyukai Uryuu Ishida. Dia sangat keren…

Aku sudah tak mempunyai orangtua lagi. Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tak ingin menceritakannya lagi. Yang jelas aku sudah lama berteman dengan Ulquiorra, sejak kecil. Dia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya dirumah mewahnya. Orangtua Ulquiorra menetap di Spanyol.

Orang tua Ulquiorra, Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki punya anak bernama Ulquiorra Kuchiki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Nel diasuh oleh orangtua Ulquiorra yang tinggal sendiri dipanti asuhan.

Orang disebelahku adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia amat menyayangiku, seperti adiknya sendiri. Akupun begitu. Ichigo berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari aku dan Ulquiorra. Dia sempat mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Tapi dia selamat karena ditolong oleh ayah Ulquiorra. Kedua orangtuanyapun meninggal. Dan dia tinggal bersama Ulquiorra sekarang.

Aku senang karena aku tak sendirian lagi. Aku bersama semua menjalani hidup dengan penuh keceriaan. Hampir setiap hari rumah tak terasa sepi karena ulahku dan Ulquiorra yang selalu adu mulut. Dia jarang sekali mengalah dengan perempuan.

"Orihime, kau tunggu dulu disini. Ulquiorra memintaku untuk menyuruhmu menunggunya disini." Ucap Ichigo waktu kami tiba didepan gerbang rumah mewah Ulquiorra.

"Yah… baiklah." Ucapku dan menunggu didepan gerbang.

"Aku masuk dulu ya." Ucap Ichigo dan beranjak masuk setelah gerbang terbuka.

Aku menunggu selama hampir 15 menit. Aku lelah berdiri menunggunya. Walaupun awan terlihat amat cerah, burung-burung berkicau ria dan langit berwarna biru, tapi aku sudah lelah dengan berdiri menunggu Ulquiorra yang tak muncul-muncul.

Sebenarnya dia dimana. Aku bosan menunggu dan langsung masuk kerumah. Biarkan saja dia marah. Lama sekali aku menunggunya.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku dan langsung melepas sepatuku.

Aku melangkah gontai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tepat kamarku berada. Bukan hanya kamarku, tapi kamar Rukia dan Nel juga ada dilantai 2. Berbeda dengan Ulquiorra dan Ichigo yang berada dilantai 3.

"Pssst… pssstt…" terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat lirih lagi pelan. Aku mencari-cari asal suara itu. Tapi sepertinya dari kamarku.

Aku tak begitu peduli, aku langsung berjalan santai menuju kamarku.

"Cklek." Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Pintu kamarku. Dan yang keluar adalah…

"Ulquiorra? Sedang apa kau dikamarku?" Tanyaku penasaran. Jarang sekali dia masuk kekamarku.

"Bukankah Ichigo sudah kusuruh untuk menyuruhmu menunggu digerbang?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang juga tak kalah kaget denganku.

"Iya. Tapi aku lelah menunggumu. Lagipula kenapa kau sudah dirumah?" bentakku yang heboh.

"Aku baru akan menjemputmu. Ikut aku!" ucapnya yang langsung menarik tanganku kearah lantai 3.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku panic.

"Kekamarku." Ucapnya dan membuatku kaget tentunya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan keras.

"Ganti pakaian." Ucapnya dan tetap menarikku.

"Aku punya kamar! Bajuku disana semua!" bentakku tapi tak ada respon dari Ulquiorra.

"Pakai ini." Ucap Ulquiorra setiba dikamarnya seraya melempar sebuah baju terusan bermotif bunga yang warnyanya pink.

"Kenapa pakai pakaian begini? Memang mau kemana?" Tanya ku terkejut melihat baju itu.

"Pakai saja. Aku tunggu diluar." Ucapnya dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kenapa sih dia? Aneh. Tak punya pilihan aku langsung ganti seragamku dengan baju itu. Sangat cantik baju itu. Aku menyukainya.

"Sudah belum? Lama sekali kau Hime!" teriak Ulquiorra yang membuatku menutup kupingku. Dia seperti memakai TOA saja.

"IYA!" seruku tak kalah keras. Entah dia menutup kupingnya atau tidak.

"Cepat keluar!" bentaknya lagi. Akupun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sudah." Ucapku saat membuka pintu.

Kulihat Ulquiorra terdiam saat melihatku. Kalau tak salah lihat, ada semburat merah diwajahnya yang putih. Tapi dia buru-buru berpaling dan menarik tanganku lagi.

"Hei! Bisa pelan-pelan tidak?" ucapku kesal.

Dia berhenti tepat dipintu kamarku. Aku bingung, memangnya ada apa dikamarku. Waktu Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu, terdengar sebuah suara keras.

"HIME! TANJOBI! OPEN THE DOOR!" Seru suara yang aku kenal. Nel.

Aku kaget dan Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamarku. Aku terbelalak saat melihat balon disekitar dinding dengan pita mengitari dinding kamarku. Kamarku cukup luas, dan yang menarik perhatianku adalah. KUE!

"Orihime. Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Ulquiorra yang dari tadi disampingku.

"Orihime! Selama ulang tahun!" seru Nel dan Rukia,

"Orihime. Happy birthday!" seru Ichigo dan menyodorkan kue ulang tahun itu.

"Terimakasih. Aku saja lupa dengan ulang tahun ku…" Ucapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku tak menyangka.

"Tiup lilinnya Orihime." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan senyum yang menyihirku sesaat.

"Make you wish." Ucap Ichigo.

'aku ingin bersama-sama selamanya dengan kalian. Dan aku ingin Ulquiorra ada disisiku selamanya…' itu adalah permintaanku. Dan aku langsung meniup lilin itu.

"Apa permintaanmu Orihime?" Tanya Nel.

"Aku ingin bersama-sama selamanya dengan kalian. Dan aku ingin Ulquiorra ada disisiku selamanya…" ucapku tersenyum.

"Hahh?" Ulquiorra melongo. Aku baru sadar aku telah mengucapkan permintaanku tentang Ulquiorra. Sontak aku menundukan kepalaku dan…

"Aku juga Hime." Ucap Ulquiorra dan mengangkat wajahku.

"Ulquiorra…" desahku malu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menciumku. Di bibir. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat itu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikanku, aku dan Ulquiorra melepaskan diri masing-masing. Ulquiorra menatapku, akupun begitu.

"Rukia… apa kita sebaiknya keluar?" terdengar suara Nel pelan, tapi tetap terdengar.

"Baik. Ayo!" ucap Rukia yang langsung menarik Nel keluar.

"Orihime… Ulquiorra… semoga kalian bisa bahagia." Ucap Ichigo tersenyum dan ikut keluar.

Tinggalah aku dan Ulquiorra yang masih terdiam.

"Ini kado dari ku." Ucap Ulquiorra memecah keheningan.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanyaku saat menerima hadiah itu.

"Tentu." Ucapnya.

Kado yang berbentuk kotak kecil dengan bungkusan kertas kado berwarna pink dan sebuah pita. Aku membukanya perlahan. Sebuah kotak. Aku membuka kotak itu, dan kudapati kalung yang bandulnya berbentuk hati dan terukir U&O.

"Akan kupasangkan untukmu." Ucap Ulquiorra dan mulai memasangkan kalung itu dileherku.

"Terimakasih Ulquiorra…" ucapku dan memeluknya.

"Sama-sama…" balas Ulquiorra.

Normal POV

"Ulquiorra romantic juga ya…" ucap Nel kagum.

"Tentu. Kakakku gitu lho…" ucap Rukia bangga,

"Sekarang Ulquiorra dan Orihime sudah bersatu. Bagaimana denganmu dan Grimmjow, Nel?" Tanya Ichigo yang melirik kearah Nel.

"Ichi…" desah Nel malu. Terdapat semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Ulquiorra tiba-tiba yang melihat Ichigo, Rukia, dan Nel mengintip dipintu.

"Ulquiorra…!" ucap mereka kompak.

THE END

Baiklah, saya mohon maaf kalau ceritanya gaje berat.

Semoga readers and authors mau berkenan membacanya.

Akhir kata yang tak akan lupa Ayano ucapkan.

ARIGATOU AND R&R

PLEASE…..


End file.
